Kovu
"What are you doing?" -Kovu tegen Kiara, bij hun eerste ontmoeting Kovu is de tegenspeler van Kiara, in De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots. Hij is de jongste zoon van Zira en een onbekende mannelijke leeuw. Hij heeft een oudere broer en zus, Nuka en Vitani. Kovu is de beste vriend van Kiara en nadien haar echtgenoot. Hij is de schoonzoon van Simba en Nala, Kiara's ouders. Achtergrond thumb|200px|Kovu Het is vermeld dat Kovu de jongste zoon van Zira is, en een onbekende mannelijke leeuw . Kovu was een volgeling van Scar. Hij heeft een oudere broer en zus, Vitani en Nuka. Kovu is mogelijk geboren tijdens Scar zijn regeerperiode. Scar had hem aangewezen als opvolger. Het gevolg hiervan is dat Kovu de uitverkorenen werd genoemd door de buitenstaanders, Scar heeft Kovu geadopteerd, dus Scar is niet zijn vader, dit wordt duidelijk aangegeven in de film. Het was zijn doel om Simba een halt toe te roepen, als regerende vorst, zodat hij de plaats van Scar terug in kon nemen op de troon, zodat de buitenstaanders terug naar het Koningsland konden. Na Scar's dood werd hij verbannen door Simba, samen met de andere buitenstaanders. Als gevolg van de dood van Scar en hun verbanning wilde de buitenstaanders wraak. Van Kovu werd verwacht dat hij Simba (Simba heeft Scar echter niet gedood, Scar werd gedood, door de hyena's in de eerste film) zou doden als wraak voor het doden van Scar, zodat Kovu de troon zou kunnen opeisen. Als welp kreeg Kovu hierdoor een strenge training van zijn moeder Zira. Persoonlijkheid Als welp was Kovu heel onschuldig en vriendelijk, hoewel hij Kiara wat speels plaagde, op het moment dat ze elkaar voor het eerst ontmoete. Kovu had enig gevoel van verantwoordelijkheid. Een voorbeeld hiervan is, dat hij de schuld op zich nam ,op het moment dat zijn moeder de schuld wou geven aan zijn oudere broer Nuka door het feit dat hij was afgedwaald. Als jongvolwassenen heeft hij geleerd om Simba en de rest van Simba's troep te haten. Dit door de harde training van zijn moeder. Dit veranderd wanneer hij verliefd wordt op Kiara, Simba's dochter. Uiteindelijk begint hij terughoudend te worden richting Zira's plan. Kovu wordt weer vriendelijk en zorgzaam, zoals hij was als welp. Door de harde training van Zira heeft Kovu geen enkel idee van plezier. Hij wordt wreed en onaangenaam persoon, dit door toedoen, van Zira's harde training. Dit leid tot het feit dat hij een moordenaar wordt. Dit veranderd wanneer hij en Kiara opnieuw worden verenigd. Na zijn vereniging met Kiara wordt hij rustiger en grappiger en wordt gevoeliger voor zijn ware emoties van goedheid, adel en liefde. Dit bewijst Kovu wanneer hij weigert Simba aan te vallen in een hinderlaag. Fysieke verschijning thumb|200px|Kovu als welp Kovu heeft een sterke gelijkenis met Scar, hoewel 'Scar zijn vader niet is. '''Deze gelijkenis wordt nog versterkt wanneer hij een litteken krijgt aan zijn rechteroog, dit door toedoen van zijn moeder Zira. Kovu is veel gespierder en gezonder dan Scar ooit was, zijn vacht is donkerder dan de vacht van Scar was. Kovu heeft donkerbruine manen in plaats van zwart. Als welp lijkt hij op Simba's oudste zoon Kopa ( Kopa komt niet voor in beide films, maar wel in de boeken van ''De Leeuwenkoning) Verschijningen De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots Kovu ontsnapt op een dag uit het zicht van zijn oudere broer Nuka. Terwijl hij ronddwaalde in Het Buitenland (het land buiten het Koningsland), ontmoet hij Kiara, Simba's dochter. Kovu en Kiara werden vrienden na een incident met krokodillen. Zowel Kiara en Kovu werden al snel van elkaar gescheiden, door hun strijdende ouders. Terug thuis is Zira boos op Kovu doordat hij probeerde, vriendschap te sluiten, met de vijand. Maar dan bedenkt Zira dat ze Kovu en Kiara hun vriendschap kan gebruiken, zodat Kovu dicht genoeg bij Simba komt om Simba te doden. Ze prijst Kovu voor zijn genialiteit, waarin Zira zegt dat hij beschikt over de sluwheid die Scar had en Scar machtig maakte. Jaren later stuurt ze nu, de jongvolwassenen Kovu richting Het Koningsland, zodat Zira haar plan kan starten. Als onderdeel van dit plan moest Kovu, Kiara redden uit de vuurzee, die werd aangestoken, door Nuka en Vitani. Nadat Kovu, Kiara heeft gered, vraagt hij aan Simba om om toegelaten te worden in zijn troep. In eerste instantie weigert Simba dit, maar Simba wordt er op gewezen door de wet vanwege het feit dat Kovu, Kiara haar leven heeft gered. Hierdoor wordt Kovu toch toegelaten tot de troep als terugbetaling, voor het redden van Kiara's leven. Simba vertrouwt Kovu echter voor geen cent. Simba kiest om nog niet te oordelen over Kovu, todat hij Kovu beter kent. Simba dwingt tevens, dat Kovu buiten slaapt, in plaats van in het hol, weg van zijn troep. Tijdens zijn verblijf op de Koningsrots, blijkt duidelijk dat Kovu nooit heeft geleerd om pret te hebben. Dit wordt duidelijk wanneer Kiara er voor kiest om vogels op te jagen, om Timon en Pumbaa te helpen bij het vinden van larven , in plaats van te leren jagen, denkt Kovu dat het training is waarop Kiara zegt'' "Dit is geen training, dit is gewoon leuk!". Kiara leert Kovu, om los te komen en te genieten van zichzelf. Na verloop van tijd begint Kovu gevoelens te ontwikkelen voor Kiara, dit gevoel wordt bovendien nog is aangewakkerd door een ontmoeting met Rafiki. Kort nadien begint hij zich vragen te stellen, bij het plan van zijn moeder. Simba begint Kovu uiteindelijk wat te vertrouwen, en bedankt Kovu voor het redden van Kiara. De volgende dag nodigt hij Kovu uit om in het hol van zijn troep te slapen, in plaats van buiten. De dag nadien besluit Kovu om het plan van Zira te onthullen aan Kiara en dat hij niet meer wilt meedoen met het plan van Zira, omdat hij om Kiara geeft. Maar dit wordt verhinderd door Simba, die graag met Kovu wilt praten. Simba verteld dan de correcte versie van Scar zijn verhaal en dan beseft Kovu dat zijn moeder compleet verkeert was in haar verhaal over Scar. Zowel Simba als Kovu worden overvallen door Zira en de rest van de buitenstaanders, dit omdat ze Kovu hadden bespioneerd vanwege het feit, dat ze hadden gezien dat Kovu begon te twijfelen aan het plan van Zira. Zira feliciteert Kovu door te zeggen dat de hinderlaag een deel van het plan was. Kovu ontkent dit met alle macht, maar Simba gelooft het toch snel en wantrouwt Kovu onmiddellijk. Kovu probeert Simba nog te verdedigen, maar wordt bewusteloos getrapt door Vitani. Nadat Simba aan de buitenstaanders weet te ontsnappen, snelt hij terug naar de rest van de buitenstaanders om te kijken naar Nuka die onder verschillende boomstronken ligt, terwijl hij heeft geprobeerd om Simba aan te vallen bij zijn ontsnapping. Nuka sterft echter aan zijn verwondingen. Zira is boos en beschuldig Kovu ,voor de dood van Nuka. Zira geeft hem daarom het litteken aan zijn rechteroog, die doet denken aan Scar zijn verschijning. Als reactie gaat hij voor de allereerste keer, tegen zijn moeder in en verwerpt Scar volledig, en rent weg. Kovu gaat terug richting de koningsrots, waar Simba van mening is dat Kovu achter de hinderlaag zat. Het gevolg hiervan is dat Kovu wordt verbannen. Simba negeert het protest van Kiara. Van zodra Kovu vlucht zien we Rafiki die droevig zucht door het feit dat Simba, de doelen van zijn vader niet behaald heeft en zo de ''Kringloop van het Leven ''heeft gebroken. Later wordt Kovu toch terug herenigd met Kiara. Kiara was weggelopen van de koningsrots, in een poging Kovu te zoeken. Kiara en Kovu bespreken da, om samen weggelopen zodat ze zelf een troep kunnen opstarten, maar Kiara slaagt erin om Kovu te overtuigen om terug te keren, zodat ze beide troepen kunnen worden, verenigd Kovu en Kiara keren dan terug naar het Koningsland en ze zien dan dat de koningsladers en de buitenstaanders, verwikkelt zijn in een oorlog . Ze zien dan dat Simba en Zira zich klaarmaken om één op één strijd te voeren. Als gevolg hiervan springen Kiara en Kovu, tussen Ziara en Simba in. Kovu kondigt dan publiekelijk aan dat hij niet zal toestaan dat Zira, Simba en Kiara aanvalt. Als gevolg van Kiara en Kovu's acties, verlaat Vitani de kant van haar moeder Zira. Nadat Zira dreigt dat ze Vitani ook zal doden, gaan de rest van de buitenstaanders ook weg bij Zira. Uiteindelijk probeert Zira ,Simba aan te vallen maar Kiara springt tussen Zira en Simba in. Het gevolg hiervan is dat Kiara in een gevecht geraakt met Zira, dit in een poging haar vader te redden. Kovu ziet dit gevecht echter gebeuren, maar kan niks doen. Kovu zucht verdrietig nadat hij ziet dat Zira in het ravijn valt en verzwolgen wordt door de rivier. Simba verontschuldigt zich bij Kovu voor zijn fout. Simba heft dan Kovu zijn verbanning op zodat hij terug met de rest van de troep naar de koningsrots kan. De troep bestaan nu uit de rest van de buitenstaanders en de rest van de troep van Simba. Vervolgens staat Simba toe, dat Rafikie Kiara en Kovu trouwt. De film eindigt met het feit dat ze zich tonen aan de rest van het dierenrijk en dat Simba's vader Mufasa als geest zegt in de wolken ''"Goed gedaan mijn zoon, wij zijn één" De Leeuwenwacht Kovu zal samen met Vitani en Nuka verschijnen in ''De Leeuwenwacht ''als gastrol. Trivia *"Kovu" betekend litteken in het Swahili *Sora's leeuw vorm in ''Kingdoms Heart ''lijkt op Kovu *Het was eigenlijk de bedoeling dat Kovu de biologische zoon zou blijken te zijn van Scar dit werd echter verworpen, vanwege het feit dat Kiara en Kovu dan neef en nicht zouden zijn. Daarom werd Kovu niet gelinkt aan Scar. *In een vroeg stadia had Kovu zwarte manen, maar dit werd veranderd in donkerbruine manen, door het feit dat hij absoluut niet gelinkt mocht worden aan Scar *Kovu is vergelijkbaar met Romeo *In een documentaire over Simba's trots, wordt Kovu vergeleken met een "teenage Killer". Dat betekend dat hij als jongvolwassen equivalent tussen de 18 -en 19- jaar oud zou zijn Bronnen *disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kovu *lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Kovu Universum en:Kovu Categorie:Leeuwen Categorie:Mannen Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots personages